David's Explanation Of His Long Journey
by 2020's Purwhite Sultan
Summary: Short and Sweet and aftermath Lemon. M for a reason. David/Millie


Author's Note: Once again I'm breaking firsts here as nobody did a fic on these two like this yet but this is a short one-shotter lemon hopefully it will become a decent read. This fic takes place months after the ending.

Disclaimer: "There's some things you just can't own writer!" Like Jumper and other things. So like before; don't assume.

David's Explanation of His Long Journey

Months after seeing his mother for what could be the last time, David and Millie settled down in the French Islands but for now they were staying in Bora Bora in a bungalow. They were able to swim, dance, and enjoy each other without a care or worry in the world. David just got through taking a shower waiting for Millie to get out but once she did she was able to put on her gray lingerie. Why she'd put it on knowing that probably it is going to come off in mere minutes, was something she forgot about. But maybe in her mind she figure that to David, no matter how many times he have seen her naked, it's the vision of what is standing in the way of her being naked that seems enticing to him. She laid down near David and they began to kiss for a while. After breaking from it, Millie looked at him very deeply with David looking at her the same way. Yet she knew what David was now capable of, still this question pondered her.

"David?"

"Yes, baby?"

"Eight years ago when you fell in the ice..."

"I escaped by jumping into the library. I didn't know how I could jump, but all I could think about was getting out of that water."

"Since when have you became a 'jumper'?"

"Since I was 5. Once my mom saw that I could jump she left me."

"Why?"

"Because she was one of the other guys from an underground society. They call themselves Paladins who believes that all Jumpers, especially Roland, are abominations that go bad, and are to be wiped out. And was willing to do any and everything to make me come to them."

"Which included using me."

"Yes."

Millie looked away for a bit to think about it but either way she looked at it, to her, it would seem unavoidable for the Paladins would have found out another way. Soon she looked back at David and kissed him deeply.

"Millie..."

"David, I understand."

"But I needed to tell you, that the only reason I kept my ability a secret from you, was to keep you safe from the craziness that came with it."

"What is crazy about your jumping ability?"

"Well as you just experienced with the Paladins."

"David, baby, in no way did it freak me out. Maybe a bit, but I didn't mind. I kind of like having an extraordinary life."

"Millie..."

"I was kind of wondering just how were you able to jump when they had that many barbs into you?"

"It wasn't easy. I could understand how I wanted to keep you safe, because I was really tapping into my power of determination to jump especially with like a million volts shooting inside my body." Millie was laughing at this for a little bit. "But I couldn't leave you for one, not with them. You needed to be safe."

"I know."

Suddenly Millie had kissed him passionately before breaking it up to continue talking.

"So can anyone be a Jumper?"

"Why yes, actually from what I learned from Griffin it could be like contagious in a way."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean people who I consider to be close to me and who I jumped with could use this ability. But maybe, just maybe, it might take a long time to for the ability to kick in though."

"Well..." Millie began pressing up on his body while she teased his chest with her hands. "How about we find out if I can speed it up."

Millie kisses David passionately as David had her arms around her soon enough her lingerie was off and she was naked yet again. They both soon began panting as their bodies rubbed each other rapidly. It wasn't soon after David places himself inside her and began to thrust away at her hard.

"Oh, David...!"

"Baby!"

Both could feel intense pleasure as the kissing and thrusting endured. As David kissed on her neck and breasts, Millie wrapped one leg around his back as the pleasure intensified. It was only a matter of time until they both were at their orgasms.

"David, Please! I'm close to coming!"

"Me too! Oh, Millie!"

David pulled out and got on top of Millie so that he could spill his juices on her body which in turn had excited Millie even though she was there as well her release wasn't as hard as David's. So she had turned them around so that she was on top and had continued on from there going as hard as she could she was soon moaning while David soon began groaning as well. While riding him hard Millie felt a sudden shock which had made her see what David had been through, especially about the incident of robbing a bank without letting anybody know about it. But how could she know that Roland knew about it as well? Snapping back to reality it seemed as if somehow a stored up volt of electricity ignited which allowed Millie to see into his past. Without giving it another thought still she continued her hard thrusting because she was ever so close.

"David!"

"Baby..."

"I'm getting close!"

"Do it spill it wherever."

"Oh, David!"

With several more thrusts she had her orgasm and spilled her juices on him after a while she collapsed on top of him. While trying to catch her breath she kissed him deeply until she spoke up.

"David, how could Roland know you was at the bank?"

David was not sure how she knew about the bank incident other than the time they teleported to the closed library after teleporting out of the river David was dreading for Millie not to find out, but with the only person who can keep him sane throughout what he been through, it was an prolonging question that was always known to be unavoidable. Plus he also promised Millie that he would keep no more secrets from her. So he answered her.

"Probably Because. I didn't break anything. I could just teleport in. If I can visualize how it looks. Why did you ask?"

"Just wanted to. But if we starting our relationship fresh and clean, we need to start off by making amends."

"Okay just how can we do that?"

"Well you can start by returning the money."

"I know but I'm just trying to figure out how? It's not like I could just return it the way I took it."

"How's about you give it to them as charity."

"I mean that could work. But how could I go about it."

"Don't worry babe, I can help you."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Thank you."

With that they shared another kiss and went one more round before turning it in.

What was worth a long journey for David still had many challenges and surprises in store for him the first and foremost for David, he went to all of his places where he crashed, and gave every last bit of his currency to banks around the world as charity especially when he sold his apartments and houses and time shares. But he needed a place for him and Millie so he had bought a place for them somewhere Rockies-like related so that they won't be hunted by Paladins. They did manage to see Griffin again and tell him the news about Roland how he is stuck in the Grand Canyon. Griffin was relieved about this as his hunt for the remaining Paladins would get much easier without their leader. Millie found out from somebody that David's abusive dad was badly injured and is in critical condition by Roland, when she told David about it he was a bit ticked, even though his father abused him for most of his life, he still cares for him in a way. He would soon manage to see him before he would die someday.

Then at long last there was Millie. He would vow to not harm her in worst ways possible and keep her safe as she would to him. A year or two after finding jobs of their own they got married. And after all that they still were able to survive and soon after have a daughter to take care of. This has been one long journey for David but throughout it all he was happy that he had somebody that loves him to take the journey with him, making it more fun, more romantic, more adventurous, more exciting, and filled with love.


End file.
